


Batgirl '68 04

by 123z



Series: Batgirl '68 [4]
Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Love potions and strange notions





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My alternate take on the tv episode 'Marsha Queen of Diamonds' with the addition of Batgirl.  
> I do not own the rights to Batman, or Batgirl, this is only a fan fiction for no monetary gain.

Another sparkling day in Gotham City and Marsha, self styled Queen of Diamonds relaxed on her chaise lounge and contemplated her reflection in her hand mirror.

Draped in a full length black gown she wore her long hair piled up on her head.

The elegant and slim beauty positively dripped in diamonds, from her exuberant necklace and drop earrings, to her studded tiara.

She lived only to possess, wear and flaunt the precious stones and would break any law to obtain ownership of the biggest and finest in the world.  
In her endless quest for those diamonds, large or small, her attention was drawn more and more to Gotham, and in particular, Batman.

She looked up as a very tall man entered her private chamber wearing a turban and Arabian attire.

"Your report, Grand Mogul, anything on the Bat Diamond?"

"Yes, your Highness, this diamond is the power source for the Bat Computer and well over 10.000 carats in size.  
Only trouble is, it's kept in the Bat Cave, it's whereabouts are unknown."

Martha chuckled, her diamond necklace jiggled around her long, pale neck.

"Ah yes, once I've sprung my little trap I will find the cave.  
Is Cupid loaded?"

She referred to the tiny statue on the presentation table with the pose of a cherub pointing a bow and arrow,  
The large and obedient slave nodded with an exaggerated bow.

"Commissioner Gordon will be here momentarily, have him come in here when he arrives."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James Gordon, many years Commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department, and proud father of his twenty four year old daughter Barbara, arrived in the Midtown apartment of Marsha in a gruff mood.

He had been hauled across town on the pretence that his daughter was in attendance with the so called Queen of Diamonds, and he was not about to tolerate any fuss.

In recent times his career had been one calamity after another, what with Joker, Penguin, Riddler and Catwoman running riot in his city.  
Thanks to the Caped Crusader, and of late Batgirl, his life had been made somewhat easier,

Shown into the boudoir of Marsha, he confronted the fiendish woman at once.

"Where is my daughter? What have you done with her you diabolical Mata Hara!"

"Darling, relax, sit by me." She patted the round shaped bed she was stretched out on.

"You are becoming tiresome, you witch, where is Barbara?"

The bored woman stifled a yawn and fiddled with her remote control to point Cupid at the angry grey haired man.

"No style, no elan, what a bore!"

With a quick stab of her index finger a love dart struck his left buttock.

In an instant his mood changed completely, and he became aware of an overwhelming feeling of adoration for the beautiful creature before him.

"Oh my love, I'm yours to command, I'll do anything for you, anything."

The once proud man had altered and he knelt at her feet, a soppy grin on his face.

"Wonderful darling, hand me the telephone would you?" Marsha indicated to her bedside dresser.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A mere two miles away in the office of the Commissioner sat the charming Barbara Gordon, a concerned look on her pretty face.  
She nervously tapped her white gloves against her bare thigh, her green mini skirt had hitched up high on her shapely crossed pins.

At that moment Batman and Robin burst in and she jumped up in surprise.

"The Dynamic Duo! Is there anything wrong?"

Her big green eyes met her hero's dark brooding eyes and she blushed involuntarily.

Thoughts returned to recent events and their escapade in Londinium, and their oh so near consummation in the dungeon of Lord Ffogg.

She wondered if Batman had any notion of her alter ego, Batgirl.

His tall, muscular physique really did things to her, and she couldn't hide her lengthy stare at the huge package he packed in his navy trunks.

"Miss Gordon, we were expecting to meet the Commissioner at this hour."

"That's strange, I've been waiting here myself, it's unlike him not to call."

The telephone rang at that precise moment and Batman answered.

"Yes, uh huh, yes, I see, of course, I'll be right over."

Barbara and Robin both looked on wide eyed.

Batman rubbed his square jaw under his cowl.

"It seems the Commissioner has fallen foul of the Queen of Diamonds, she has him in her clutches even as we speak."

"WHAT! My father! Held by that awful tempest!" Barbara held her fist to her mouth and began to sob.

"Holy Hypnotism! What do we do Batman? Robin the Boy Wonder hovered on tiptoe excitedly as he waited for a response.

"First I want you to return to the Bat Cave for that special parcel, while I go to visit this evil woman at once.  
Miss Gordon...oh, she left."

"Wow, just like Batgirl." Said Robin.

Batman paused in thought, yes indeed, just like Batgirl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Barbara Gordon had hurried back to her modest townhouse near the trendy Park Ridge area and had already transformed into her secret identity, Batgirl, and was speeding to the home of Marsha on her purple Bat Cycle.

On arrival she parked the Yamaha and rushed into the bed chamber of the self styled Queen without ceremony.

With both hands on her hips, legs apart and nostrils flared, she confronted the dastardly female villain.

"What have you done with the Commissioner?" She demanded.

"My, my, a female bat, how quaint! And quite irrelevant. Goodnight dearie."

The purple vision clamped her gloved hand to her neck as a knockout dart pierced her skin.  
She slumped to the floor in a purple heap and Marsha summoned her servant to take her away.

"I will deal with her later, Batman will be here shortly."

Barely a moment later the vigilante crime fighter arrived and moved with caution into the sweet smelling boudoir.

Her plan was working, she would hypnotise Batman, marry him and then she would find the Bat Cave and then the Bat Diamond.

"Welcome my darling, come and sit with me and have a little chat."

Marsha stretched out on the bed and flashed her green eyes at the tall hunk.

"We have nothing to discuss, just show me to the Commissioner."

"Do you not find me attractive?"

Batman took a minute to study the glamorous brunette as she raised her right arm and placed it behind her head.

"Never mind your wily ways and scheming, I represent the even handed resolve of decency.  
Now, if you please lets not waste any more time."

Marsha lifted from the bed and shook her head.

"By all that shines and sparkles, are ALL the local men simply very boring? Oh well, tut tut." 

With a flick of her wrist Cupid fired again and Batman fell like a sack of potatoes.

"Hmm, I have a strange notion to test my potion, and cause a commotion with Batman and Batgirl."

Marsha gazed down at the unmoving man on the floor. His cape had become rucked under his back.

Cute ass, she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

As Batgirl lifted her weary head and adjusted to her environment she saw her captor before her.  
She tried to move but her arms were secured tightly behind her back against a vertical metal pole.

The position made her arch her back and her prominent perky breasts thrust up and out.

Marsha watched the female crime fighter struggle against her bonds and admired her curvaceous thighs in the form hugging purple spandex.

Her Mound of Venus could be clearly seen and her supple and round buttocks were taut as the heroine writhed in an unknowing sensuality.  
Completely helpless Batgirl groaned and twisted in vain and began to seethe with frustration and anger.

"You won't get away with this you bejewelled vixen, Batman will rescue me."

The Domino Daredoll pouted and held her chin up high in defiance.

"Oh, good news on that score my dear, the Caped buffoon is already here.  
Bring him in Grand Mogul." 

"At once, Highness."

Barbara looked agog as Batman was wheeled in, tied to a gurney, and brought into the middle of the room in a vertical position.  
His neck, wrists and ankles were secured by steel straps that kept him firmly in a stiff position.  
He opened his eyes and saw the young girl tied, and his blood began to boil.

"You twisted harlot! Batgirl," he looked from the wicked female to the poor girl. "Batgirl, are you harmed?"

She shook her head as she looked back at the costumed vigilante, still in cowl and cape, his secret identity still intact.

Suddenly Barbara felt a sharp prick in her upper arm as Cupid fired a love arrow at her.  
She gasped in surprise and then felt a warm feeling course through her veins.

"Isn't it just splendid! As the potion spreads through your blood stream you will instantly fall in love with Batman here.  
Go ahead my dear, kiss him."

The servant in the Arabian attire had already released the cowled heroine who even now approached her beau in a hazy dreamlike state.

Batman stiffened, his eyes unable to tear away from the stunning curvy form of the girl.  
The way the stretchy spandex moved on her lithe frame aroused him enormously as she sashayed over to him slowly.

Batgirl wobbled slightly on her heeled boots as she draped her arms around the thick neck of the Caped Crusader.  
Her body pressed against his and her firm pointy boobs crushed against his solid chest.

With a tender touch of her red lips she grazed his mouth below his cowl and placed her hand on the front of his navy trunks.  
Instantly he grew a stiff and very long erection, and Barbara traced her glove across the significant bulge.

Her lips disengaged from his and she lowered her gaze to see the shape of his fat cock raise his trunks out high, and she eagerly removed the monster hard on from the tight confines.  
It sprang free and extended to its full length and girth and Batman couldn't help himself but sigh with blessed relief.  
Barbara widened her green eyes, despite her drugged state as she gripped the stiff and throbbing tool and stroked it lovingly.

"I can imagine there is a simmering adulation for each other, so why not consummate your passion, right here, right now. Hee hee."

Marsha twittered on her seat and played with her diamond necklace.

"NEVER!" Cried Batman, "Batgirl, try to fight it."

"I...I can't stop myself."

Barbara poked out her tongue, or rather it seemed to poke out by itself, and she ran it around his hot mouth.  
He kissed her back hard as she caressed his aching prick, then she bent at the waist and moved her head down.

Her mouth opened and the hot stunner drew his big crown inside and kept it there and swirled her tongue.

"Bat...Batgirl, no!"

A low throaty groan escaped him as she removed his cock from her pursed lips and held it close to her face.  
Her saliva had given him a wet sheen and it glistened in the harsh electric light.

What a cock!

One big blue vein ran along the right side of the entire thing and the head mushroomed out over the impressive stalk.  
Her slender fingers just about wrapped around it and the heat that emanated from it could be felt through her glove.

Batgirl resumed her assault and continued to use her tongue to lap at the damp head over and over.  
Then she engulfed him with a swift move of her head and proceeded to bob up and down as if her very life depended on it.

The Queen of Diamonds looked on fascinated as she stretched out on her chaise lounge, her hand swept her gown from her bare legs and found her own pussy, moist and puffy.  
She rubbed furiously as the pair of crime fighters enjoyed their love making.

Batgirl stood up and kissed her lover again.  
She brushed against him and flung her arms around him, her feet on tiptoe.

Batman felt her gorgeous body on his, the swell of her boobs, her warm thighs that rubbed his hard cock, and her sweet mouth.

Her left glove rubbed and rubbed his throbbing manhood fast as she attached her mouth to his, keeping a firm grip on the shaft as she wanked it.  
Batman felt his balls twitch as he desperately fought the urge to ejaculate, but the exquisite feel of the girls fingers strumming his sensitive organ was too much.

Unable to hold back he moaned in her mouth as he finally erupted and shot jet after jet upwards into her gloved fist until it oozed out through her fingers.  
The shower of cum impressed both women as great globs of thick white cream splattered everywhere.  
He lowered his head and his hose ceased twitching, one large sticky drip left on the red tip.

Marsha clapped her hands in glee.

"Bravo1 What a pair you make! Now for your turn my dear damsel in purple."

She fired up the Cupid statue and the cowled hero felt the sharp prick of the love arrow in his left bicep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Batman felt as if in a dream as the steel straps withdrew from his body and he stepped away from the vertical gurney.  
The love potion quickly poisoned his blood stream and he moved as if walking through treacle.

Batgirl ran her gloved hand over her reddened face, still in a haze.

"Batman, please help me." She cried.

"Oh, rest assured, I will."

As the love inducing drug bent his will he could not resist the feeling of passionate love for the titian haired Bat Babe.

He very slowly drew her lithe figure to his and groped her behind, kneading the incredibly firm buttocks under her stretchy costume.

Batgirl gasped at his touch and threw her head back, causing her red hair piece to cascade down her back.  
He reached out to take her prominent boobs in both hands and began to paw at them greedily.  
Even through the outfit they felt soft and large in his gloved palms.

Barbara yelped as she was spun around in a circle and held tightly from behind.  
Batman crushed her body to him and she could not mistake his still erect member, all pushy and upright on her ass cleavage.

Barely moments before, the more virile of the Dynamic Duo had cum his wad in the girls fist and yet his was still rock hard.  
He moved his hips back and forth and pressed his cock hard at her cute bum.

Batgirl cooed with delight as the massive weapon mashed against her and she wriggled and squirmed in his hands.  
Her pussy tingled like crazy as she placed her gloves over his and together they squeezed her big tits.

"Batman! I always dreamed of this moment, my love."

The Caped Crusader dropped his navy trunks down over muscled thighs and calves and kicked them away with his boot.  
He then turned his attention to the Domino Daredoll and her heart skipped a beat as he unbuckled her utility belt and let it drop to the floor.

Her big green eyes were on stalks as she looked at his twitching prick which stood up proud from his bared groin.

Next he traced out her prominent pussy mound between her parted thighs and made a clockwise motion with his right glove.

Barbara shifted her legs as he stroked her, and as her excitement grew she began to whine, never had she felt such wild abandon before.

Marsha was ecstatic and slipped the thin straps of her gown over her creamy white shoulders and let the expensive attire puddle around her silver high heels.

Naked underneath, her petite five feet frame was unveiled and she turned to face the big seat and started to masturbate with vigour.

Batman held his quivering lover still as he found the zipper of her sparkly costume behind the nape of her neck, and tugged it down as far as it would go.  
The front opened and the girls pointy breasts popped out high, the brown cups aroused.

Still in some strange dream, Batman managed to remove the spandex from her curvaceous body and smoothed his gloves over the contours of her sensuous skin.

She turned to him, an erotic vision if ever there was one, and stood naked except for cowl, cape and boots.  
As she placed both hands on his big chest, his upright cock became trapped between their bodies.  
His right thigh moved and slid up inside hers.  
In return, Batgirl moved her pelvis with little thrusts, desperate for any type of contact with her masked hero.

His right hand snaked down and spread her thighs so as to cup her trim quim.  
She held her breath as he made skilful caresses of her moist folds, gradually speeding up which whipped the horny babe into a frenzy.

Writhing and bucking on his fingers she held onto him tightly as he penetrated her deep and she moaned like some animal as her entire body shuddered.  
Her pussy positively dripped her fluids as he continued unabated, working her up to a much needed release.  
With amazing dexterity Batman raised a thumb to her erect clitoris and rubbed it as he delved inside her hot tunnel.

"Yes, yes, I love it! You make me so wet!"

As he plunged inside her mushy cunt ever faster she buried her face in his left shoulder, and at the same time wrapped her right leg around his upper thigh.

His throbbing cock brushed the back of her inner thigh as the young heroine parted her mouth to suck in much needed oxygen.  
Loud and obscene squishing sounds filled the room as his hand became a blur, she was having great trouble keeping her composure.  
She was close, very close.

"Agh, cuuuuummmmminggg!"

Barbara exploded in a body wracking orgasm and shook in her rapture.  
Her pussy squirted all over his glove in a jet of cum, and all at once she went limp in his arms.  
Evert muscle, every sinew,, once taut and tense relaxed in her orgasmic reward.

"So good." She managed to croak from a dry throat.

The cowled crime fighter held her in his strong arms.  
Her sopping pussy, wet with her youthfull juices fired up his masculinity and he hungered to fill her with his aching tool.

"ENOUGH!"

Marsha, Queen of Diamonds yelled out.

"You, my masked mysterious hunk will now fuck ME."

She stood in the pose of Botticelli's Venus, her 110 pound, five feet frame teetered on her four inch silver sling backs.  
Her firm breasts, like two ripe apples stood out with nipples as big as bullets, and her quim protruded from her upper thighs invitingly.  
In her navel sat a V shaped diamond, the size of a quarter, which blinded the other two in the stark lighting.


	4. Chapter 4

Marsha, self titled Queen of Diamonds turned on the sofa and knelt up, her pert derriere raised up high in the air.

Batman looked upon the enticing vision and the love potion in his veins gave him a sensual overload.  
He entirely forgot Batgirl and came behind the beguiling villainess.

With a swish of his right hand he tossed his cape over his shoulder and adjusted his erection.

Barbara had looked on in horror, so close to having her hero fuck her for the first time, was now forced to watch him plunder another.

Marsha looked over her shoulder and spread her legs out wide.  
She peered into the mans eyes, literally two slits under his cowl.  
A tiny dribble of fluid trickled from her aching pussy as the tall beefcake entered her.

He leaned in and impaled the tiny female on the biggest cock she had ever had the pleasure of taking inside her cunt.  
Her inner walls gripped him as he gave her quick, shallow strokes, lubing himself, gauging her inner tunnel.

"Yes! Your cock is very large, it fills me so." 

As Batman quickened his pace, he pushed in easier, and her petite body stiffened under his assault.  
Her hands grabbed onto the back of the chair as he rocked her to and fro, his balls slapping on her ass loudly.  
His hands came around her tiny waist, so tiny his fingers locked together on her belly.

Marsha squealed with sheer delight with every inward thrust as she was pumped full of his nine inches of meat.  
His member was a perfect fit as he relentlessly rammed up into her frothing pussy.  
He pulled and pushed her frame aggressively, consumed by a wanton lust to devour her very soul.

This was perfect thought Marsha, never had she considered what a success her love potion until now.  
She winced and grit her white teeth from the absolute penetration.

Batman clenched his buttocks as he concentrated on the matter at hand, no other thought entered his head, the poison consumed his mind with sheer lust.

"Fuck that pussy, give me that big Bat Bone lover."

He reached up with his right glove and grabbed her long hair and tugged hard.

"Oh, Batman, you devil!" Muttered Marsha.

Oh, Batman, you devil! Thought Batgirl. That should be me!

Despite the fuzzy feeling in his head the caped crusader was aware that he was in sexual union with a woman.  
In a tease he withdrew his shiny tool and paused for dramatic effect, then entered her again with a powerful lunge intended to show her who was in control.  
His body smashed against her and lifted her up in the air.

He pulled back and repeated his big thrusting.  
Marsha was thrilled and yelped loudly in glee.

"Again! Again!" She ordered.

"As you wish."

The momentum of their rutting began to rock the seat as he gave her everything he had.

"Do it, fuck me like the whore I am! I've been ever so naughty."

Marsha slapped the chair with the palms of her small hands as her wet cunt was pounded into mush, and her screams increased in volume.  
Batman moulded his body to hers and wrapped his arms around her torso and switched their position.  
The self styled Queen was taken by surprise as she now found herself on his lap and impaled on his upstanding Bat Pole.

With astonishing ease he bounced her up and down on his upright erection as if she were just a doll.  
He slapped his hips up at her quivering buttocks, her pussy totally stuffed with his rigid cock.  
Every nerve in her body was like electric as she was given the fuck of her life, and she spasmed and jerked and whimpered.

"MMMMMM, lovely."

The brunette began to rock her pelvis and exhaled every time she sank down to his balls, her tits swinging up and down on her chest.  
Her slender thighs clamped against her lover as she lifted her ass up and paused with just his tip inside her.  
With quick gyrations of her hips she massaged the very tip with her warm and wet quim.

Now who's in control she sniggered.

Barbara had not taken her eyes from them for a second all this time.  
She frigged her wet pussy with speedy strums of her fingers, taken utterly by a fierce jealousy, transfixed as she was by the costumed vigilante.

Batman was set to explode as his cock was devoured yet again and he was ridden closer to his relief.  
He was seized by a surge that coursed through his long shaft and his semen was pumped inside the woman with several strong spurts.  
His hands held her hips in a vice like grip as he filled her pussy with a considerable amount of cum, so much that oozed down his pulsating prick and soaked his big balls.

Her body trembled as she too was wracked by her own orgasm, and their heads swam in the aftermath.

Across the room Barbara came with a frustrated grunt and laid back with three fingers stuffed into her quivering pussy.

Suddenly Robin, the Boy Wonder burst in with a brown paper parcel under his arm.

"I made it Batman, I've got the antidote for the love potion you prepared in the Bat Cave. I hope I wasn't too late."

He looked around the room and quickly realised he had missed out on something big.  
Going to the semi nude figure of Batgirl first he lifted a vial of green liquid to her lips and tilted her head back.  
He helped put her costume in order and zipped her up as she slowly came to.

Then he attended to Batman who recovered quickly.

"Well done, old chum.  
My memory is a bit hazy, what happened?"

He straightened his trunks and saw Marsha naked and out cold on the chaise lounge.

Robin rubbed his chin with his right glove.

"Well, Marsha used her love potion on you and..."

The Boy Wonder did a complete spin and discovered the damsel in purple had vanished as usual.

"And?" Batman gazed at his trusty partner.

"And, I brought you the antidote, just in time.  
And the Commissioner is recovering downstairs."

"Excellent work my friend. I'm glad Batgirl and I didn't behave untoward."

x

Ah, the ironies of ironies.  
Batman and Batgirl would never remember the mutual pleasure they had enjoyed.  
For Barbara Gordon, her single obsessive desire to taste the cock off the caped crusader would be as if it had never happened.

Everybody say 'aaahhh!'

END


End file.
